Let's Spend This Night Together
by oobinable
Summary: [NCT FANFICTION] "Tidak, aku tidak mungkin mengusirmu, hyung," pelukan mereka mengerat. "Justru aku senang karena hyung sangat peduli kepada kekasih tampannya ini sampai-sampai hyung rela kembali lagi ke sini untuk menemaninya," -Jung Jaehyun / JaeYong Couple! Top!Jae ; Bottom!Tae / YAOI! OOC! TYPO(S) INDEED! / DEBUT-FIC! AUTHOR BARU .-. SALAM KENAL .-.
**Let's Spend This Night Together**

Author : the-banana-cheese-lovers

Genre : Romance – Fluff

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Word(s) : 2.373 words (not including cover and author's note words)

Chapter : 1 of 1

Pair : JaeYong

Disclaimer : This just an fiction story about Jaehyun and Taeyong. The real character(s) is belong to the greatest God, SM Ent, and (of course) their parents.

Warning(s) : Idol Life!AU. Yaoi. Boys Love. OOC. Typo(s). Bahasa non-baku-semi-ambigu. Cheesy like a cheese. Abal-abal. Menye-menye.

[ _"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin mengusirmu,_ hyung _," pelukan mereka mengerat. "Justru aku senang karena_ hyung _sangat peduli kepada kekasih tampannya ini sampai-sampai_ hyung _rela kembali lagi ke sini untuk menemaninya,"_ ]

* * *

 **-Enjoy-**

* * *

Pintu _dorm_ terbuka perlahan, menampakkan berbagai wajah tampan dan manis yang terlihat kelelahan. Langkah kaki yang dipaksakan, badan tak bertenaga, raut lesu, wajah ditekuk, sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan.

" _Hyungdeul_ sudah pulang~"

Sapaan hangat dari sosok yang duduk di sofa membuat atensi mereka yang dipanggil teralihkan. "Oh, Jaemin- _ie_ ," balas _namja_ berambut keabuan yang diketahui bernama Moon Taeil, Taeil panggilannya. "Mana yang lain?"

"Yuta- _hyung_ dan Johnny- _hyung_ pergi ke luar, katanya mau membeli makanan. Donghyuck- _hyung_ pergi ke toilet, Jisung dan Jeno- _hyung_... umm, sedang bermain mungkin." jelas Jaemin.

Sang tertua mengangguk, kemudian menyusul para _dongsaeng_ -nya yang sudah duduk di sofa untuk melepas penat, sekalian menonton televisi.

'Hmm, baru jam delapan.' Taeil membatin sembari melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 08:13 PM.

Kesibukan sebagai member _sub_ - _unit_ NCT U yang lebih dulu debut bulan lalu memang bukan main. Promosi, _fanmeet_ , _fansign_ , _interview_ , acara musik, dan kesibukan lainnya memang merepotkan, namun semua itu adalah kewajiban yang harus mereka lakukan sebagai _idol_. Mereka hanya berharap semoga mereka mendapat waktu libur yang sepadan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan untuk _grup_ -nya.

"Wah~ Sepertinnya _hyungdeul_ benar-benar kelelahan," sahut Donghyuck yang muncul dari dapur. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di dekat Jaemin. "Oh ya, Jae- _hyung_ kemana?"

"Hah? Aku baru sadar kalau Jaehyun tidak ada di sini," kata Ten setengah heran.

"Katanya masih ingin beristirahat di ruang latihan, kemungkinan dia akan tidur di sana," jawab Taeil, semua mata mengarah padanya.

"Aku pergi,"

"Mau kemana, Taeyong- _ah_?"

Taeyong memakai jaket dan maskernya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari _hyung_ tertua, "Mau menemui Jaehyun."

"Bilang saja kalau _hyung_ mau berkencan dengan Woojae."

"Apa _sih_ , asal tebak saja," Taeyong memandang Doyoung datar. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya saja."

"Modus."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"E-eh, ng-nggak bilang apa-apa _'kok_." Untung saja Doyoung bilangnya pelan, jadi tidak terdengar jelas oleh Taeyong.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat," _namja_ itu berpamitan, setelahnya ia memakai _sneakers_ merahnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan sepatu sebelah kirinya itu, tapi ia tidak peduli. Baru saja ia akan pergi–

"Taeyong- _ah_."

" _Eoh_?" Taeyong menoleh ke belakang, melihat seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. " _Waeyo_ , Taeil- _hyung_?"

"Itu... Kau memakai sepatuku sebelah, yang warna putih."

* * *

 **\\('-' *0*0*0* '-')/**

* * *

"Huft..."

Taeyong menghela nafas lega setelah sampai di ruang latihan. Ia langsung melepas jaket dan membuka masker yang melekat di tubuh dan wajahnya. Gerah sekali rasanya harus berpakaian tertutup seperti itu, meskipun cuaca di Seoul malam ini cukup dingin.

Sebenarnya dirinya lelah sekali. Saat _schedule_ NCT U hari ini sudah selesai, ia sudah berangan-angan untuk langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur tercinta, tapi mendengar bahwa Jaehyun tidak akan pulang ke _dorm_ hari ini membuatnya berubah pikiran. Ia akan menemani bocah tinggi itu di ruang latihan, meskipun itu artinya ia akan tidur juga di sini.

Apa _sih_ yang enggak buat pacarnya?

 _Namja_ es itu menghampiri sosok tinggi yang tengah tiduran itu di pojok kiri ruangan. Matanya menatap lekat paras _angelic_ milik si tinggi yang tertidur dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi matanya.

'Kalau lagi tidur, Jaehyun jadi lebih tampan dari biasanya. Mukanya kelihatan tenang gitu, seperti malaikat. Jadi lebih enak dipandang,' batin Taeyong. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang jarang ia perlihatkan tanpa berniat untuk membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tahu kalau aku itu tampan."

"E-eh?"

Matanya mengerjap kaget saat mendengar suara _husky_ yang menyadarkan lamunannya. Entah sejak kapan _namja_ tampan itu sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap padanya.

Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya, mencegah Jaehyun untuk melihat pipinya yang merona lucu. "Apa _sih_ , dasar narsis."

"Dan _hyung_ adalah kekasih dari orang narsis ini."

Sudah. Ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Jaehyun jika berargumen seperti ini. "Terserah," ucapnya sembari berbalik memunggungi _namja_ Jung itu.

"Jangan ngambek dong~"

Jaehyun memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, dengan lengan yang melingkar erat di pinggang dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Taeyong. Yang dipeluk tidak keberatan, justru malah menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan itu dan tangannya yang bergerak mengelus lengan yang melingkar di sekitar perutnya.

"Aku tidak marah _'kok_."

"Hmmm," si tampan bergumam sebentar "Kenapa _hyung_ datang kemari? Bukannya tadi _hyung_ pulang ke _dorm_?"

"Tadinya _sih_ iya, tapi karena Taeil- _hyung_ bilang kalau kau tidak pulang ke _dorm_ jadi aku menyusulmu ke sini," jawab Taeyong. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau berniat mengusirku dari sini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin mengusirmu, _hyung_ ," pelukan mereka mengerat. "Justru aku senang karena _hyung_ sangat peduli kepada kekasih tampannya ini sampai-sampai _hyung_ rela kembali lagi ke sini untuk menemaninya," ucap Jaehyun. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Apa _sih_ , siapa yang peduli dengan bocah kelebihan kalsium sepertimu, _huh_?" balas Taeyong _sok_ ketus, namun warna semu merah yang muncul di pipinya itu tidak bisa dielakkan.

"Pipimu memerah _hyungie_ ~" goda Jaehyun. Tangannya beralih menggelitiki tubuh Taeyong sehingga kekasihnya itu berbaring di lantai dan menggeliat geli.

"Jae, ber– Ahahaha henti menggelit– Ahahaha..."

Tangan putih itu masih belum puas mengerjai kekasihnya. Yang digelitiki hanya menggelinjang kegelian. Suara tawa renyah bercampur geli yang keluar dari bibir Taeyong itu terdengar merdu sekali di telinga Jaehyun, jarang sekali ia dapat mendengar suara lepas dari kekasihnya yang selalu bersikap sedingin es itu.

"J-jae, berhent–"

Taeyong baru sadar, ternyata ia dengan kekasihnya sudah berada pada posisi di mana dirinya ditindih oleh Jaehyun, dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi tumpuan badanagar tidak terlalu menghimpit yang di bawah. Nafasnya tercekat saat mendapati wajah tampan Jaehyun berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan ia dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya dari _namja_ di atasnya.

Ugh, _'kok_ suasana di ruang latihan mendadak panas, _sih_?

" _Hyung_..." panggil Jaehyun rendah, suara rendahnya itu terdengar seksi sekali di telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

" _W-wae_?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Jaehyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher _namja_ di bawahnya, menyesap aroma harum yang menguar di sana. "Kangen."

"Kangen? Kita _'kan_ sering bertemu, Jung."

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_." sanggah yang di atas. "Maksudnya aku merindukan saat-saat di mana aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku denganmu, hanya berdua. Sekarang kita sedang sibuknya karena sudah _debut_ sehingga tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, berbeda sekali dengan saat-saat dulu saat masih menjadi _trainee_."

Taeyong bungkam. Ia hanya meremas bahu tegap kekasihnya itu, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia juga merindukan Jaehyun. Pada saat masih menjadi _trainee_ aktivitas mereka tidak begitu padat, sehingga mereka memiliki waktu luang yang bisa dihabiskan berdua.

" _Hyung_..."

"Hmm? _Wae_?"

"Ayo kita habiskan malam ini berdua,"

"Mwo? Maksud–Y-yak! Kenapa kau menji– ahh~"

 _What the... he-heaven?_

Demi dirinya yang tadi hampir saja memakai sepatu berlainan warna, kekasih bocahnya itu kini sedang menjilat lehernya! Sebenarnya ia ingin membiarkannya, tapi akal sehat masih menguasainya.

 _Tsundere_ banget _sih_.

"YAK!" Ia mendorong kepala Jaehyun agar menjauh dari lehernya. "Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan menghabiskan malam berdua? Bercinta denganku? Jangan melakukan hal lebih padaku saat ini, bodoh!"

"Kenapa _sih hyung_ ~" rengek Jaehyun _sok_ imut. Dan Jaehyun yang seperti itu terlihat menggelikan di mata Taeyong.

"Kau itu masih bocah, belum legal! Lagipula aku ini _hyung_ -mu, bocah!"

" _Hyung_ , meskipun aku masih 19 tahun, tapi umurku sudah 20 tahun di Korea! Jadi aku sudah bisa dibilang legal. Dan juga aku yang berperan di 'atas', _hyung_ berada di 'bawah'."

"Dan jangan lupakan kalau kita sedang sibuk, Jung. Kau ingin aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar untuk beberapa hari ke depan sedangkan jadwal kita masih padat, _eoh_?!"

"Oh, berarti jika kita sudah mendapat jatah libur, aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Iy– Yak! Bukan begitu maksudku!" Taeyong memukul kepala kekasihnya keras, tak peduli dengan erangan kesakitan dari _namja_ tampan-tapi-sialnya-mesum itu –menurutnya. "Minggir kau! Aku ingin duduk!"

Jaehyun menurut saja. Ia membiarkan _hyung_ tercintanya itu duduk di hadapannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum simpul saat melihat gerak-gerik bibir Taeyong yang menggerutu sebal.

"Oke, aku tidak akan melakukannya," Taeyong menoleh saat Jaehyun mengatakan itu. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"–Tapi kalau aku menciummu, boleh _'kan_?"

"A-ap– Hmmpt!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jaehyun langsung saja menyambar bibir _hyung_ -nya itu. Hanya ciuman biasa sebenarnya, tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah intens saat lidah Jaehyun masuk begitu saja ke dalam mulut Taeyong. Ciuman itu menjadi benar-benar liar, bahkan Taeyong sudah berani mendudukan dirinya di paha Jaehyun dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher _namja_ berstatus _dominant_ itu.

Dua menit lamanya berciuman, Taeyong memukul tengkuk Jahyun pelan, mencoba untuk melepas pagutan bibir keduanya. Jaehyun menurut saja, membiarkan _namja_ es-nya yang manis itu meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin merasakan bibir Taeyong lebih lama, tapi _hyung_ -nya itu kehabisan oksigen.

Jangan tanya, Jaehyun itu _good kisser_. Ia bisa berciuman lebih dari tiga menit tanpa harus khawatir kehabisan oksigen, apalagi jika berciuman dengan Taeyong.

"Sialan kau, Jung! Kau ingin membuatku mati kehabisan nafas, _huh_?"

"Ehehe... _Mian_ , _hyung_ ," Jaehyun cengengesan. "Habisnya aku tidak tahan, _hyung_ terlalu menggoda bagiku."

Taeyong memukul dada bidang Jaehyun pelan. " _Pervert!_ "

Jaehyun hanya tertawa, menangkap pergelangan tangan Taeyong yang terasa kecil saat berada di genggamannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap perlahan permukaan halus tangan itu.

Pandangan mereka beradu, cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti. Sampai akhirnya Taeyong memutus kontak mata dan memalingkan mukanya ke samping, tak tahan terus-terusan menatap mata Jaehyun yang menawan itu.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Gak tahan ngeliat Jaehyun yang tampan ini?"

"Narsismu ketinggian banget _sih_?" cibir Taeyong.

"Biarin, itu _'kan_ fakta," Jaehyun tersenyum jahil, sedangkan _namja_ manis di depannya ini masih mencibir pelan.

"Tae- _hyung._ "

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa kalau aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia,"

"Beruntung? Karena apa?"

"Aku sangat beruntung karena dapat memilikimu. Aku beruntung karena aku bisa menjadi orang yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa, melihat sisi lain dari dirimu, menjadikanku sebagai sandaran untukmu, menjadi orang yang dapat menghapus air matamu saat kau tertekan dan terluka. Aku benar -benar bahagia karena dapat memilikimu seutuhnya."

 _Ice prince(ss)_ -nya NCT itu berdecih pelan, "Ck, Jung Yoonoh dengan segala perkataan manisnya yang menggelikan."

"Aku tidak bercanda, _hyung_. Aku serius mengatakannya," Jaehyun mencebik. "Tapi pipimu yang merona menandakan bahwa kau menyukai perkataan manis yang menggelikan dari _namjachingu_ -nya ini."

Taeyong mengumpat dalam hati. 'Ck, kenapa _sih_ pipiku selalu memerah?'

"Terserah," kedua bola matanya memutar malas. "Tapi..."

"Hmm?"

"Tapi aku juga tidak menyesal."

"Karena apa?"

"Aku tidak menyesal karena telah menjadi milikku. Aku tidak menyesal telah mencintaimu dan menjadi kekasihmu sampai saat ini. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku tidak pantas bersamamu. Kau seperti malaikat, menebarkan kebahagian kepada semua orang. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak seperti dirimu. Aku lebih banyak diam, raut mukaku terkesan datar dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi. Kata orang-orang aku itu dingin seperti es. Kau terlihat lebih cocok bersama Doyoung daripada dengan diriku. Aku–"

"Sssst!" telunjuk milik Jaehyun mendarat mulus di belah bibir Taeyong, membuat sang empu bibir terdiam. "Jangan bicarakan hal itu, _hyung_."

"..."

" _Hyung_ memang terlihat dingin dan kaku di luar. Tapi sebenarnya _hyung_ sangat perhatian kepada semua orang. Bahkan tanpa _hyung_ sadari _hyung_ selalu menunjukkan ekspresi yang menggemaskan meskipun raut wajahmu tetap datar, apalagi saat _hyung_ sedang _blushing_ atau cemburu. Di mataku, Lee Taeyong adalah _namja_ minim ekspresi yang paling menggemaskan di dunia. Dan jangan berpikir kalau aku lebih cocok dengan Doyoung. Dia hanya sahabatku, _hyung_ , tidak lebih." Manik menawan milik Jaehyun menatap Taeyong lekat, menyorotkan kasih sayang dan cinta yang begitu dalam untuk _namjachingu_ -nya. "Dengar, aku hanya mencintaimu, bukan yang lain. Tak peduli dengan segala hal negatif yang ada pada dirimu, aku tetap mencintaimu. _I love you so much. Though the whole world will hate you, I'm always beside you, dear. I'll never leave you. Saranghae._ "

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi... Aku juga mencintaimu, bocah."

Taeyong mendekap tubuh Jaehyun erat sambil menumpukan dagunya di pundak tegap kekasihnya yang tampan itu. Sementara yang dipeluk memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang bersandar di sisi wajah Taeyong, menikmati dekapan hangat dari sang terkasih. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau _hyung_ -nya yang minim ekspresi itu tengah melengkungkan senyumnya yang langka.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai Jaehyun melepaskannya, namun tangannya masih setia memegang lengan Taeyong. Ditatapnya Taeyong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. " _Hyung,_ "

" _Wae_?" Taeyong berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat sudut bibir Jaehyun yang terangkat sebelah, menghasilkan senyum –atau seringai mungkin- mesum yang entah kenapa terlihat seksi sekali di matanya.

"Enak banget ya duduk di pangkuanku? Kalau aku jadi _horny_ , emang _hyung_ mau nanggung akibatnya gitu?"

"Sialan. Kau merusak suasana, Jung!"

* * *

 **\\('-' *0*0*0* '-')/**

* * *

"Wah, enggak terasa sudah jam sebelas."

Kedua pasang mata itu menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 11:05 PM. Tak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam dengan bercanda, bercerita, dan melakukan permainan. Terkadang juga saling memberikan pelukan dan _beradu mulut_.

Iya, maksudnya saling melempar ejekan. Tapi akhirnya mereka juga melakukan adu mulut yang _sebenarnya_.

"Hoaaam~ Aku ngantuk."

"Ngantuk?" Taeyong mengangguk sembari mengucek matanya.

Jaehyun berdiri, mengambil tikar kecil, bantal, guling, dan selimut yang tergeletak di sudut kanan ruangan.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua itu?"

"Sebelum _hyung_ datang, ada _staff noona_ yang memberiku ini." Jaehyun tersenyum lebar hingga _dimple-_ nya terlihat. " _Noona_ itu perhatian sekali padaku sampai-sampai ia membawakanku ini."

" _Staff noona_?"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu, _eh_?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri,"

"Aww _Hyung_ benar-benar lucu,"

 _Namja_ penggila kebersihan itu hanya memutar matanya, malas untuk menimpali godaan kekasih tiangnya itu. Ia sudah terlalu mengantuk.

"Ayo sini, _hyung_."

Taeyong menurut. Ia menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang merapikan bantal. Dahinya mengernyit heran saat mendapati hanya satu bantal yang ada di sana. "Kenapa cuma ada satu bantal?"

"' _Kan_ awalnya hanya aku yang akan tidur di sini." Jaehyun langsung paham maksud dari _hyung_ -nya itu. "Kita bisa berbagi bantal, _hyung_. Satu bantal untuk dua orang masih cukup _'kok_ ," lanjutnya.

" _Kka_ , ayo tidur!"

Taeyong langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tikar yang digelar oleh Jaehyun, memeluk satu-satunya guling yang tersedia. "Oh iya. Gulingnya _'kan_ cuma satu, tidak apa-apa _'kan_ jika aku yang memakainya?"

Jaehyun tersenyum simpul. " _Gwaenchana, hyung_. Kau boleh memakainya, lagipula–"

Grep!

"–Aku juga memiliki _gulingku_ sendiri."

Tubuh Taeyong tersentak kaget saat lengan milik Jaehyun melingkar erat di sekitar pinggangnya. Entah sejak kapan bocah itu berbaring di sampingnya. Refleks ia merapatkan tubuhnya, hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada Jaehyun yang bidang. Jika dilihat baik-baik, tubuh Taeyong terlihat lebih kecil dibanding dengan Jaehyun.

"Berhenti membuatku terkejut, Jae!"

"Ehehe..." Jaehyun cengengesan. "Habisnya aku suka sekali memelukmu, _hyungie~_ Tubuhmu sangat pas sekali untuk aku peluk."

"Modus." entah sudah ke-berapa kali kedua mata Taeyong berputar malas. "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur!"

"Hmm," Jaehyun menepuk halus kepala bersurai ungu _blaster_ milik _namja_ yang ia peluk sembari menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur. Tepukan halus dan suara merdu darinya cukup membuat Taeyong terbuai.

" _Jaljjayo, Taeyong-hyung. Have a nice dream, dear_. Mimpikan aku, _ne_?"

"Cih, siapa yang akan memimpikanmu coba?" Taeyong mencibir, tapi tanpa Jaehyun sadari kekasihnya itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang manis.

" _Jaljjayo, Jung Jaehyun_. Aku pasti akan memimpikanmu, tenang saja," sahutnya lirih. Sesaat kemudian mata Taeyong terpejam, mencoba mengarungi lautan mimpi.

–Tapi tak lama berselang, namja Lee itu menggeliat tak nyaman di pelukan Jaehyun. "Jae,"

"Hmm?"

"Singkirkan tangan nakalmu yang masuk ke dalam bajuku, bocah mesum!"

* * *

 **-End-**

* * *

 **Bilu's Note :**

(0) FF baru~ Author baru~ You can call me Bilu '-')/ Bangapta *0*)/ Jangan panggil aku 'thor' karena aku bukan superhero yang suka megang palu ._. lol Mian jelek, maklum baru belajar hngg :3 lol

(1) Awalnya mau debut di FF SEVENTEEN, tapi karena FF NCT dan SMRookies masih seupil/? hatiku tergerak untuk membuat lebih banyak FF NCT /eaaa/ lol . Ayo lestarikan FF NCT dan SMRookies yang masih langka kayak Gajah Sumatera *0*)9 #LestarikanFFNCT #LestarikanFFSMRookies lol

(2) Awalnya pakek pair JaeDo, tapi aku ngerasa kalo TY yang lebih cocok di dalam FF ini :3 Tipe cowok uke yang tsun-tsun emeshin tapi menggoda iman gitu :v /ggg/ lol Maap karena karakter Jae di sini jadi tukang modus yang diam-diam mecum gitu XD Mian oppa XD Maapkan adekmu yang ucul ini :v /pelukJae/ /dibakar/ lol

(3) Ada penumpang kapal JaeDo dan JaeYong? Berteman ayok~ /ggg/ lol

Sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya~ '-')/ Jangan lupa reviewnya! Satu review berarti buat Bilu :v lol

Ppyong~ lol

Sukabumi, _West Java_. _Wednesday_ , 18/05/2016. 13:35 WIB.

 _Regards,_

 **the-banana-cheese-lovers**


End file.
